The expression “karstification of a rock” designates the phenomenon through which a rock is shaped par dissolution of carbonates, for example, in water. The water infiltrates through the interstices of the rock, for example pores or fractures. This infiltration increases the size of these interstices due to the dissolution of carbonates of the rock in the infiltrated water. Fractures and cavities (or caves) can as such be formed.
The water can typically be rainwater made acidic through carbon dioxide from the atmosphere or from the ground. The source of the water may be elsewhere, for example from hydrothermal vents.
The rock can, for example, include limestone.
The modeling of karstification is useful in geology and in the framework of the oil industry as it can directly influence the estimation of the hydrocarbon resources present in the substrata.
Moreover, particular karstifications can exist: insular, continental or hydrothermal. Karstification referred to as “insular” is a karstification carried out in particular in particular fields which are islands and the coast via dissolution of the carbonates in the interval zone of the water table and in the zone referred to as “salt water wedge” (chemical contact between the fresh water and sea water).
During the modeling of the phenomenon of karstification, the modeling of caves was hardly taken into account. Yet, this phenomenon can be very substantial and as such highly impact the model obtained, in particular in the framework of insular karstification.
In addition, simulations of karst zones in insular areas cannot be carried out using the usual karst simulation tools. Indeed, the intervals of the water table and the presence of a salt water wedge are particular to the insular and coastal domains. These proper characteristics in particular influence the formation of the karst in these domains.
There is as such a need to allow for effective and correct modeling of the karstification phenomena of the “cave” type in the substratum. This invention improves the situation.